Convincing Rorschach
by IAmTheGrayArea
Summary: What do Nite Owl, The Comedian and Ozymandias really have to do to convince Rorschach that sin is utterly and truly worth it. SLASH! Heavy slash between Rorschach/Nite Owl/Ozymandias/Comedian.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Yes, you read the description correctly – this has just about a bit of everything. We've got Rorschach/Nite Owl, Ozymandias/Comedian, and a bit of Ozymandias/Rorschach 3**

**This takes place before the movie (well, because otherwise ((SPOILER)) both Comedian and Rorschach would be dead and that would make for a completely different story, now wouldn't it?). **

**But who would write a story about all the men from Watchmen having sex anyway—that's just **_**nutty**_**! **

**And I am officially insane. **

**Do Enjoy. **

2 Months Prior

It had all started when Rorschach came to Dan and hypothesized about his opinions of Veidt. It had never been a secret that the two men shared polar opposite views and therefore respectfully ignored each other for the greater good of mankind. Well, at least respectively from Veidt's side. Rorschach, on the other hand, often showed his distaste and was fairly out about his disagreements with the super genius.

Rorschach was sitting in Dan's kitchen, as he sometimes did, and was discussing his recent "unavoidable," as Rorschach had put it, trip to Veidt's.

"Hrm, lifestyle choices are questionable," Rorschach said gruffly. "Been looking into it and—,"

"You were looking into Adrian?" Daniel interrupted, laughing slightly.

"Don't really have to look hard," Rorschach continued, opening up one of Dan's cabinet doors and moving some items around before closing it, disinterested in the items he saw. "Everything is already printed in papers or magazines."

Daniel considered the statement. "Yeah, his face is everywhere. Rorschach, if you're looking for the beans I moved them to—,"

"Found them," Rorschach cut him off. "Veidt has uncertain behaviors. Behaviors behind the cameras."

"You mean in his personal life?" Daniel asked, getting the can opener out, but soon realized that Rorschach had already opened the can without the need of kitchen appliances. He placed it back into the drawer. "Does Adrian have a personal life?"

"Unfortunately," Rorschach grumbled, eating the can of beans quickly. "Has certain… _relations_." He said the final word with the utmost disgust before finishing his meal and placing the empty can on the counter.

"Relations?" Daniel repeated. "I've never seen Adrian in any sort of relationship. He's never had a…" Dan trailed off, thinking.

"Associates with men," Rorschach said, pulling his mask firmly down over his face again. "_Only_ men."

Dan's immediate reaction was disbelief, but then he thought about the statement and, damn, it really did make sense. And now that he was aware of the idea, things just kind of started to fit into place. Daniel remained quiet.

"Hrm," Rorschach grunted, adjusting his jacket. "Makes vomit want to rise up in throat."

Now

As Daniel arrived, the Comedian was already there. The fellow vigilante was sitting in the chair in front of Adrian's desk, with his feet up on its edge. Adrian was sitting behind the desk, not seeming to care about the Comedian's manners. Adrian looked up when he heard Dan enter.

"Hello again, Dan."

"Adrian." Dan nodded. "Comedian."

Adrian directed a look toward the Comedian that was nothing short of lustful, but the recipient wasn't aware, he was too busy studying the cigars Adrian had apparently just given him.

"Come, Dan. Sit, please." Veidt put his hand out, directing to the chair beside the Comedian.

Despite this being their third time doing… _this_, it still made every nerve in Daniel's body jitter uncontrollably. He tried to steady his hands by clasping them together, but the faintest hint of a glance from Adrian, told Daniel that the genius was well aware of how nervous he was. Adrian has a certain way of always being subtly in control of everything, of everyone.

"Think he'll show?" Comedian asked, in that voice that always seemed to hold some sarcasm. He was the first to mention the missing fourth member. "I'm fucking surprised he came the first time, let alone a second."

"Well," Daniel interjected. "It's not exactly like he chose to be here the first time."

"How much you want to bet his black-and-white sense of justice finally kicked in and he offed himself somewhere in a dark alley?" The Comedian laughed roughly, fishing for a match to light his cigar.

The statement made Dan shake his head, "Jesus, Comedian. He is one of us."

"I don't think that's the case, anyway," Adrian said calmly. He said the words in such a relaxed, almost whimsical tone, that both men before him cocked their heads up and studied him. "He's already here." An oh-so-small smile appeared on Adrian's face.

Both men, but particularly Daniel, turned and gave a sweep of the room with their eyes. Neither seemed to find the missing vigilante, but then there was the lightest of noises and Rorschach stepped out from around the nearest corner.

With hands in pocket and collar turned up, it was definitely Rorschach. Daniel felt a warmth seep through him and he dared to give the vigilante a look of… pleasure at seeing him. The Nite Owl never quite knew what mood the masked man would be in and it was always best to be cautious, especially concerning their dealings in these types of meetings. He could come to join but it was almost more likely he would come _to kill_.

"Stalking us, Rorschach?" Adrian's smooth voice greeted the vigilante.

Rorschach grunted, turning his face to Veidt, probably giving the man the most murderous of looks but his expression was, of course, hidden.

"Just observing," Rorschach explained brusquely.

"You mean you were waiting to make sure Daniel arrived, correct?" Adrian asked.

Daniel turned his face away, feeling the heat of a slight blush. "Adrian—," he began.

"Natural to observe first before acting," Rorschach stated, finally reaching the desk that everybody was sitting around. The coated vigilante leaned down and gripped both arms of the Comedian's chair. He cocked his head, getting close to the Comedian's face and smelling the smoke that languidly glided off the end of the man's cigar. "And _still_ alive."

The Comedian watched the swirling figures glide across Rorschach's face before letting out a loud grunt-like laugh. He moved his hand up and rested it on the side of Rorschach's face. "Of course, baby."

Rorschach hit the Comedian's hand away, grabbing fiercely onto his collar and pulling him up. "Don't call—,"

"Rorschach!" Daniel yelled, getting up from his chair. "Calm down, Rorschach!" He reached out and pulled the vigilante off the Comedian, who was smiling widely with the cigar still clenched between his teeth.

Once in Daniel's charge, Rorschach immediately calmed, pulling himself out of Daniel's grip and readjusting his coat and scarf.

The Comedian continued to laugh.

"Yes, Rorschach, calm down," Adrian's parental-like voice interrupted them. "In fact, Rorschach, I would like to speak with you privately first. Before we… begin." He finished with more than a little amusement in his voice. He walked out from behind his desk and started to move toward an adjacent room. "Shall we?" He extended his arm.

"Hrm," Rorschach grunted, but after a short second followed the billionaire.

Just before the two slipped into the other room, Veidt turned and added, "Don't worry, Dan, I'll give him back as is."

The door closed and the Comedian and Daniel locked eyes.

"They'll kill each other," Daniel said.

The Comedian shrugged. "Not too worried. Veidt would win anyway."

Daniel laughed helplessly. "Thanks for the comforting gesture."

Right after they entered the adjacent room, Veidt, who was in front, turned, blocking Rorschach's way. Adrian took a step forward and Rorschach reacted by taking one step back, not out of fear, but more so out of surprise from the unanticipated advancement.

"Rorschach. Rorschach. Rorschach," Adrian repeated softly, gently shaking his head.

The billionaire closed the distance between them and Rorschach felt the hard surface of the door they had just moments ago entered through against his back.

"Veidt," Rorschach returned, stiffening his body against… whatever was about to come.

Adrian reached his arms out, noticing but not commenting on the subtle rigidity of his counterpart. He fixed Rorschach's collar, straightening out the man's apparel. "You are not so absolute anymore, Rorschach. Despite all your efforts you have seen the gray area. You have experienced… what you would no doubt consider sin."

Rorschach responded with a short grumble of indistinct words, but he allowed Veidt to continue arranging his attire.

Adrian smiled at Rorschach, almost unconsciously. "It surprised me. I never thought, in all my calculations of sensibility and reality, I never even considered this side of you. But it makes sense. Since you were a child, you repressed any sort of sexuality due to traumatic experiences—,"

Rorschach pulled back as much as was possible. "How do—,"

"I know everything I want to know, Rorschach," Adrian said in a whisper. "You reject women because of a hatred for your mother. You became totally absolute, until… Daniel. Am I right? Until him, everything that was sexual was sin. Everything that was sexual was immoral and corrupt. But now," Adrian paused, suspending his hands as well. "You've experienced sex. Sexual comfort with men. Yes, Rorschach, with _men_."

"Not _men_," Rorschach argued. "Not plural."

"Not _yet_," Adrian added, almost mimicking the Comedian's actions earlier and placing his fingertips against the swirling mask.

Rorschach lifted his hand, but it was sufficiently caught by Adrian's free hand. Adrian leaned in so that his face was mere inches from Rorschach's.

"I can't hide the fact that I am…" Adrian paused, momentarily, looking at Rorschach with such intensity that the masked man felt as if his face were actually exposed. "_Interested_ in you." His last words were barely audible as he chastely ran his lips across the rough fabric of Rorschach's mask.

"Interested in the fact that I fell," Rorschach managed to get out without too much of a hint of discomfort, or want or any sort of emotion. "Interested in the fact that the pure has been corrupted? Especially when it favors your… interests."

"You could put it that way," Adrian said amused, pushing his body slightly against Rorschach's. He allowed his thigh to push between Rorschach's legs and, oh yes, felt how much Rorschach was interested as well. He felt the hardness that Rorschach despised so much, but that made Adrian's body awaken like kids on Christmas fucking morning.

Rorschach gave off the slightest of hums as Adrian applied the pressure between his legs.

The genius leaned forward and chanced pulling part of Rorschach's collar down, exposing the slightest bit of skin. The pale, stubble-filled patch of skin moved slightly and Adrian knew Rorschach's pulse was racing. He first allowed his hot breath to run over the area, feeling Rorschach's hand come up again, but this time it was only to grip at Adrian's back, grasping for cloth to cling to. Adrian smiled, but made sure Rorschach didn't see. Next, he let his teeth run across the area, followed quickly by his tongue.

At this, Rorschach barely pushed himself back against Adrian's leg.

'It's okay,' Adrian thought. 'You _can_ want this Rorschach.' But he wouldn't say it. He knew at this point, anything might set the man off. He didn't really expect Rorschach to let him get this far, but his calculation of surprising him right at the door paid off.

Adrian sucked at the small patch, biting down roughly, and Rorschach leaned his head back, his hat almost falling off. This was the perfect opportunity for Adrian to attempt to remove more of the mask, despite the real chances that such actions would end this whole thing, very abruptly, but he needed to test Rorschach's current limit.

He slipped his fingers barely beneath the mask and as expected, the vigilante stiffened very noticeably this time. Adrian ran his thumb along Rorschach's throat, feeling the stubble and his Adam's apple. His fingers even slipped back far enough to feel Rorschach's hair. Short, soft strands met Veidt's fingertips before Rorschach protested.

"Don't," he said firmly.

"Rorschach," Veidt tried to coax, but the vigilante was all too aware of what was happening now.

Rorschach grabbed onto Adrian's wrist and roughly pulled his hand away. "Enough."

Adrian smiled in response, letting out a small chuckle. "I know. I know, Rorschach. Your face is for Daniel only." And then Adrian gave another look that made Rorschach feel exposed. "But, maybe, just maybe one day," he trailed, stepping away from the masked man completely. "Move from the door," Adrian said just as the Comedian barged through it. Rorschach stumbled trying to get out of the way, sourly wondering how Veidt knew where everyone was at all times.

By the time the Comedian and Daniel had entered, Adrian was about as far across the room from Rorschach as possible. The evidence of what had just transpired was gone, except possibly, for Rorschach readjusting his mask and collar. An action that Daniel was all too aware of.

"Were you two finished?" the Comedian asked, his tone conveying that he really didn't care if they were done or not.

"Yes," Adrian answered, his voice silky smooth again. "I gathered everything I needed to know." He allowed a quick glance at Rorschach before bringing his attention back to the Comedian.

Rorschach couldn't help but feel used and he sure as hell didn't enjoy the feeling. He shoved his hands back into his pockets, feeling Dan's worried gaze.

"Well," Adrian raised his voice. "Shall we begin?"

1½ months prior

Daniel had known for some time that he was gay. Or at least, that he had gay tendencies. He had straight ones too. He loved women, always had. He had never been with another man and he never truly wanted to until…

Daniel shook his head. "Jesus, Dan, he'd kill you if he knew," he said to himself one night, as he drank his fourth class of straight scotch. The liquid burned and it felt masochistically good. His head was getting foggier and foggier and fingers more and more liberal as he absent-mindedly rubbed himself. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and as of late, the person of his sexual desires was, well, utterly unattainable.

He slipped his hand beneath his sweat pants and spread his legs wider apart. His skin felt hot against his fingers and as expected, after having thought of Rorschach for the past hour or so, his cock was hard and leaking pre-cum. He set his glass down and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He started slow, breathing slowly in and out, imagining his masked friend. At first, just picturing him, which is what he usually did, but tonight he decided to take it a little further. Fuck it, it was his mind anyway. Rorschach would never know. So, he pictured what it would be like to have Rorschach between his legs, mask half up, head bobbing. His gloved hands running up the inside of his thighs and across Dan's stomach. Rorschach's own crotch tight with want, Dan immensely enjoying himself but wanting to get to Rorschach. Do the things he had been secretly yearning to do to him for months. Pleasure him. Make him thrust wantonly and pulse with spasms of cum-spewing pleasure.

Daniel grunted heavily as he came forcefully in his pants, feeling the warm, thick cum spoil his pants and run down his thighs. He left his hand there, just feeling the remnants of pleasure, trying to hold onto that image of Rorschach.

And this was how he fell asleep.

It was the next night that Daniel decided to go to Adrian's. He didn't know exactly why he was going to talk to Adrian. The assumptions surrounding his sexuality were, well, _only_ _assumptions_.

He had to admit that part of his sudden confidence in confronting Adrian was due to a couple drinks, there was no doubt, but there was something inside Daniel that needed to figure this out. Or at least needed to alleviate it in some way and he was hoping that Adrian would know how.

It was late, damn it was late. But when he arrived at Adrian's billionaire mansion, he immediately hit the call button at the large iron gates surrounding the premises.

After two or so minutes had passed, a voice came over the small speaker.

"Dan, is that you?" It was Adrian.

"Hm, Adrian. Yeah, I didn't expect to get you directly, but… uh, I," he laughed. "I don't know exactly why I'm here. But I…"

Suddenly there was a beep and the gates instantly responded.

"Come in, Dan."

It was Adrian who opened the door for Dan as well. As always, even at three in the morning, Adrian Veidt looked pristine. He wore what looked to be very expensive robes with matching purple slippers. His hair was perfect. Always perfect.

"Dan," he smiled.

It was then that real nervousness hit. "I'm sorry for coming here so late," Dan apologized, realizing quite suddenly how absolutely idiotic this trip really was. What was he going to say? Oh, by the way, I think you're gay. Are you? Because I'm having my own homoerotic issues that I was hoping you could assist me with.

This was insane.

"You know what," Dan said. "Never mind. I'm sorry, really. I…"

"Dan," Adrian said coolly. "Come in, I insist."

"I don't want to disturb you anymore than I already have."

"Don't be absurd. You're always welcome. Please, come in."

Dan inhaled deeply, finally giving a hard nod. "Alright. Thanks," he said, passing through the door.

He had been to Adrian's house before, but only for short periods of time and not frequently. It was extravagantly adorned with Egyptian artifacts and Alexander the Great statues and portraits. Dan was lead, for some way, though a maze of halls.

Right before they reached a door, Adrian turned to Dan. "I have a guest. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Dan said, convinced that he had already asked for too much. He wasn't about to make any more impediments for Adrian.

The billionaire nodded and they entered the room together. It was Adrian's office, one of the few rooms Dan had been in previously, but there was one particularly item that was definitely not there last time.

Dan almost lost bladder control when he saw the Comedian, a _very naked_ Comedian, sprawled out on the leather couch, smoking a cigar. The only piece of clothing he wore was the mask to his superhero outfit. His thick arms and legs were bare, as he lolled his head back, quite obviously in a satisfied, post-sex state. And they did not even make a single, miniscule effort to cover up what had just happened in this room, probably no more than half an hour ago. Adrian's business suit was strewn across the floor and left there in scattered bundles. The Comedian's clothes were in a similar state. One of the selves of the bookcase had been unhinged, with the books dispersed haphazardly throughout the immediate area. Oh, and, did he mention that the Comedian was completely naked!

Dan stumbled, mentally and physically, as he entered further. He didn't hide for a second how utterly shocked he was by the unfolding events.

"Pick your chin up from the floor," the Comedian said, chuckling deeply. "Haven't you ever seen two guys fuck before?"

Why, no, actually he hadn't. Ever. Except in his head. Involving his incredibly conservative, largely homophobic and misogynistic superhero partner. Dan shook the thought off.

"Dan?" Adrian asked, pouring three glasses of scotch.

"Sorry," Dan apologized for the tenth time that night. "I'm just…" he swallowed. "Surprised."

"Really, Dan, you should have connected the pieces," Adrian said, handing him his glass.

Dan downed the contents. "Well, actually, I did. Well, more like Rorschach did, actually."

"Rorschach?" Adrian sounded surprised. "And he spoke to you about his theory?"

"Yeah, just a couple weeks ago," Dan confirmed.

Adrian handed a drink to the Comedian.

"But you," Dan continued, pointing to the Comedian. "I _never_ thought."

"Neither did I," the Comedian said, managing to drink the scotch and keep the cigar in his mouth. "But, Veidt is very convincing, _and Jesus_, he fucks like a God." He ran his hand down his own abdomen and between his legs, adjusting himself. "It can feel like he's still in me for hours."

Daniel felt himself blush at the vulgarity and he didn't want to make eye contact with Adrian, God or no God.

"Dan," Adrian cut in gently. "You came here for a reason, yes?"

Daniel nodded. Well, this situation had turned out a whole hell of a lot different than he had originally planned. But, different in a good way. Possibly a very good way. Maybe Adrian could actually help him with his little problem.

"Yes," Daniel began. "It's about Rorschach, actually."


	2. Chapter 2

1½ Months Prior - continued

"You know he'd kill you right?" the Comedian asked. He was partially dressed now, taking the opportunity during Dan's explanation of how he wanted the screw the crap out of Rorschach to put some clothes on. "I mean, like, no mercy kill you, in true psychotic, no hold back, complete and utter annihilation kind of 'kill you' right?"

"I know. I know," Daniel responded. "I should suppress these kind of… wants, but…"

"Yeah, suppress the fuck out of them. Pummel them into oblivion and move on," the Comedian suggested.

"I don't know if I can. It's getting worse… I can feel my body reacting just with him around me."

"You mean you get a hard on when he's near you?"

"Shit," Dan said. "I get a 'hard on' just by thinking or talking about him, much less with him standing right next to me." His words began to sound desperate.

"Well," Adrian spoke up for the first time since Daniel had finished his story. "I don't think Rorschach would kill you, Dan. You are the only person on the entire planet Rorschach even minutely connects with. If confronted, he will certainly respond negatively." At this the Comedian snorted loudly.

"And," Adrian continued. "There is a distinct possibility that you would loss him as a partner and friend forever. Very distinct. For Rorschach, this is not something that will be easily overlooked."

Daniel tried to process all the Veidt was saying.

"And Dan?" Adrian said. "When I said he wouldn't kill you, I didn't necessarily mean to imply that he wouldn't severely assault you, possibly hospitalize you. Mind that."

Dan nodded, well aware of the risks. He knew Rorschach better than anyone. He had seen the methods of torture Rorschach used when he was enraged.

"You're not actually considering doing this, are you?" the Comedian asked, although a smile lay on his face that implied he wanted to be there to watch if Dan ever did.

Daniel didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to make a decision now. Fuck, he didn't even know how to begin to approach the subject: '_H__ey, Rorschach? Want to hear something funny_?'

"With warnings aside though," Adrian said. "He's not impenetrable. He _can_ be convinced."

"Really?" Daniel sounded too hopeful.

"He seems pretty impenetrable to me," the Comedian chimed in.

"How?" Daniel ignored the Comedian.

"You absolutely would be willing to loss him forever, Dan?" Adrian asked.

Daniel's chest felt like a drum, with his heart pounding heavily against it. He couldn't say no at this point. He had to know how to possibly convince Rorschach. "Yes," he said.

"And you're willing to incur some serious injuries?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, yes," Daniel responded.

"Then," Adrian came out from behind his desk and walked up to the Nite Owl. "Just go with it," he whispered and then reached his hand behind Daniel's head and brought their lips together. Daniel was so severely thrown off that he almost pulled away, but the commanding hand on the back of his neck wouldn't allow it. And the commanding tongue and lips and… _oh_, everything. Daniel was sucked in almost instantly and he remembered what the Comedian had said earlier. If this kiss gave any sort of inclination about how he fucked, than Adrian was a God. Daniel became almost grossly submissive, feeling weak in his knees and leaning himself softly into Adrian.

Daniel didn't know how long they kissed but he wanted it to continue forever, despite the loud bang and slamming sounds that reverberated behind him.

Veidt pulled away and Daniel was left disoriented. That is until he realized what has just happened.

The noise he had heard was the door being ripped off its hinges and slamming roughly into the wall before cracking and splintering across the room. In its place stood Rorschach, fists clenched and chest heaving.

"Rorschach?" Daniel said, feeling surprise and fear at the same time. Deep, immense fear.

Adrian expected the attack and easily dodged Rorschach's initial lunge, sending the masked man flying into Veidt's desk.

All the vigilantes in the room faced each other, making sure no one was behind anyone's back. They were in a circle, all staring at each other, silent. Rorschach fixed his hat before stuffing his balled fists into his pockets.

"Rorschach," Adrian greeted. "Nice of you to join us."

"What the hell Rorschach?" Daniel said.

"Oh come on, Dan," Adrian chimed in before the masked vigilante could speak. "You know he follows you everywhere. He's always watching you."

And then Daniel was beginning to understand exactly what Adrian was doing. He must have known Rorschach was… well, where the hell was Rorschach anyway? He saw what happened, but how much did he _hear_? At that moment Daniel felt the most intense rush of terror run through him. "Rorschach, where were you?"

"Outside," he answered bluntly. "Saw everything. Snuck through gate when Daniel entered. Waited outside. Saw everything."

"Did you break my front door down?" Adrian asked.

"Have enough money to fix," Rorschach said without a hint of sorrow in his tone, it was actually closer to pure hatred.

"Rorschach," Daniel began.

"Suspicions were correct," Rorschach continued.

Adrian cocked his head slightly, resembling a small twitch. "You mean about my unfortunate lifestyle choices?"

"Unfortunate, depraved… _contagious_ lifestyle," Rorschach said, directing a look first at the Comedian, who seemed unfazed by Rorschach's insult, and then to Daniel. And it stayed on Daniel for a couple long seconds. "Makes body ill from just watching."

"And?" Adrian asked. "What are you going to do, Rorschach? What can you do?"

Again Rorschach advanced. His first punch was blocked and so was his second. Veidt landed a hit to Rorschach's face and kneed him in the gut, pushing him halfway across the room.

"I meant besides use physical force. Which won't work," Adrian said, absently rubbing his knuckles. He walked, almost sauntered, up to the fallen vigilante. Rorschach grabbed at his ribs, but managed to stand. Adrian caught Rorschach by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall. "It's three against one, here Rorschach. And we aren't normal civilians. Plus," Adrian restrained one of Rorschach's arms. "I've got a plan. I know exactly what I want to do to you." With that Adrian dug his fingers into the nook between Rorschach's shoulder and neck. The masked vigilante tensed and then slumped forward. The only force keeping him up was Adrian, who almost lovingly guided the unconscious Rorschach softly to the floor.

He turned back to the other two men. Daniel looked stunned. The Comedian looked amused.

"Now," Adrian said. "What should we do with him?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"When he wakes he'll be furious," Adrian said, as he studied the knots he used to restrain Rorschach to the bed. It was in the nearest guest bedroom. A room that was rarely, if ever, filled with an occupant. But the sheets were made up and the bed posts were sturdy. They could withhold against Rorschach's angriest attempts at freedom. "But he'll be confused as well."

"I bet he will," the Comedian said, nearing the edge of the bed, while the other two remained back. He reached out and touched the fabric of the mask.

"And," Adrian continued, more to Daniel now. "He'll most likely be frightened. Whether he'll admit it or not."

"Don't touch his face," Daniel said loudly, advancing. "This is not about his identity. This is about me. So, back off."

"Alright, darling. I won't touch your prize." The Comedian retracted his hand, sucking at his teeth. "Just thought it would be the perfect time. I mean, he'd never know."

The room went silent. All three pairs of eyes rested on the still figure lying across the top of the comforter, but none of them moved.

"No," Daniel said. "It's too important to him."

"Fine," Adrian said. "It is up to you Dan. He's yours to do with as you please."

"Raping Rorschach isn't exactly what I had in mind, Adrian," Daniel said. "This is the kind of shit that will get me killed."

"Who said anything about rape?" Adrian said. "I know the situation would suggest some… mischievous ideas, but I am simply presenting a situation in which you can say what you desire without giving him the option of leaving. In this scenario, he has to listen to you. He has no other choice, but yes, if you wish to stay intact after you release him, I would suggest being careful with your actions."

"I think I would enjoy some of the mischievous ideas that are running through my head," the Comedian said, running his fingers over one of the knots. "Got any more of this?" he asked Adrian.

Veidt licked his lips before replying. "How about we go back to my office and we can find out?"

The Comedian responded by letting out a hard laugh. "Yes, sir." He immediately moved to leave, but turned back. "Good luck, little owl."

"As I said earlier Dan," Adrian said, following the Comedian out. "He can be convinced. He trusts you enough. You're the only one he does trust enough." A knowing smile came across Adrian's lips. "If he wants this, you can convince him."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dominance was a fluid word when it came to Veidt and the Comedian. Both yearned and, in many ways, demanded it from the other. It was their nature and with just about anybody else in the world, they would automatically play the dominant role. But as fate had it, they had met each other's match.

They rarely struggled for dominance though. Many times it happened as it happened and both found benefits to being the submissive one. The Comedian quickly learned that playing the part of the bottom earned him massive amounts of pleasure, just as great if not infinitely better than being top. The way Adrian assaulted him sometimes left him senseless and almost proudly begging for more.

Adrian became submissive on occasion. It was by decision, because he knew that if or whenever he wanted he could gain dominance again. But he didn't mind being occasionally subservient, especially since he knew the psyche of his partner well, and understood the need to dominant someone. Adrian concentrated heavily on the pleasure of the other.

They hadn't even made it back to the office before the Comedian threw Adrian against a wall and shoved his tongue into Veidt's mouth. The Comedian undid the knot that closed Adrian's robe and slipped his rough hands under the fabric, touching what he pleased.

Adrian knew what kind of mood the Comedian was in. And he would be submissive for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first signs of wakefulness from Rorschach was a small movement of his head, followed the slow shift his body.

Daniel watched him patiently. He decided to pull up a chair close to the edge of the bed and wait. So if Rorschach were to wake, he wouldn't feel overwhelmingly threatened, despite the ropes that bound his arms and legs.

Rorschach's hand suddenly twitched and Daniel noticed more subtle movements in his legs. "Rorschach?' he asked.

The fingers that had been slowly moving, feeling around at the rope that bound them, stopped quickly.

"Rorschach," Daniel said sterner this time, knowing his partner was awake.

The masked man turned his face toward Daniel. "Untie arms." His voice was wavering slightly as if he were trying to contain an immense amount of anger.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile," Rorschach bluntly responded. "Trying to think of a single reason not to kill you."

"Me? I haven't done any of this," Daniel said.

"Then untie arms!" Rorschach yelled.

"No," Daniel said firmly. "You're going to hear me out. I don't care how much each word will sting but you're going to listen."

Rorschach tested the restraints but they wouldn't even budge against the strength he exerted. His body relaxed and he rested back onto the bed. Daniel couldn't help but hungrily look at the form, as it lay out on the bed, very susceptible. But he couldn't think thoughts like that, not right now. Unfortunately his body didn't seem to want to listen to his mind because he felt a definite hardening between his legs.

"I need to tell you something, Rorschach," Daniel started. "And I realize you'll hate me for this, but I can't hide it any longer. I'd prefer to tell you straight out, rather than having you find out some other way."

"Don't want to know," Rorschach said, sounding for the first time as Adrian had said, scared.

"I want you, Rorschach," Daniel stated flat out, ignoring his friend's request.

"Hrm," Rorschach hummed angrily, clenching his fists.

"I…" Daniel shook his head as he tried to convey exactly how he was feeling. "I want _every_ _goddamn_ part of you."

XXXXXXXXX

"Sit down," the Comedian demanded. In his hands was a long piece of rope from the same pieces that were currently binding Rorschach in the adjacent room. "Now." He pushed Adrian's chest and the man fell into the chair. It was the one that sat behind Adrian's desk. It was made of solid marble, sturdy enough to withstand anything. They knew because of having previously tested it a couple times already. It was hard and unyielding, but there were also cushions lining the inside that offered somewhat of a buffer.

Again the Comedian took control, grabbing a patch of Adrian's oh-so-perfect hair and yanking his head back so he could better command Veidt's willing mouth. Adrian's mouth was the Comedian's absolute favorite part of the billionaire's body. They way he talked and the way his lips stayed partially open, screaming to be fucked. He could have this mouth forever and be satisfied.

While he continued to take Adrian's mouth, the Comedian began wrapping the end of the rope around the arm of the chair. He circled the rope up over Veidt's forearm, trapping the limb between the tightly bound rope and the marble arm of the chair. Adrian chuckled into the Comedian's mouth when he deduced what the man was planning.

The Comedian abandoned his plundering and moved his lips down, lingering momentarily at Adrian's neck, but quickly moved lower. Veidt's robe was still undone and he was still quite naked beneath the robe from their earlier activities. The Comedian knelt, rubbing the stubble of his chin across Adrian's bare thigh. Breathing hot breath across the smooth skin and almost teasingly getting close to Adrian's lower abdomen before moving away again. As he did this, the Comedian wrapped the rope around one leg and then the next, securing everything except the last hand.

That free hand was currently at Adrian's mouth, languidly, probably absentmindedly, rubbing the knuckles across his swollen lips.

The Comedian made eye contact with Adrian as he caressed his lips across Adrian's bare stomach. "You're always in control, even when you let me think I am."

There was a twitch in Adrian's lips, not quite successfully hiding his smile.

"But, with this," the Comedian continued. "You will loss both your physical strength and you're ability to always be one step ahead. You'll be at my mercy."

Adrian could hear the joy in his tone and see how hard this was making the Comedian. "Blake," he said. He always called him Blake when they were alone. "If you want to truly control me, stop talking and take it. Take what you want."

And what Blake wanted was Adrian's mouth. "Shut up," he said, covering his lips over Veidt's again and while doing show grabbing onto Adrian's wrist and squeezing. He dug his fingers into Adrian's wrist, and he felt Veidt grimace ever so slightly against the pain. And then the Comedian slammed the arm down onto the marble surface and finished securing it as well to the chair.

Adrian hummed happily, because they both were well aware of how Adrian had actually manipulated that situation and was still in fact in control.

"Just _shut up_," the Comedian growled.

The Comedian pulled away and walked across the room. Adrian watched him indifferently. The Comedian pulled a fresh cigar from his coat that he found thrown behind the leather couch. He lit it and took a couple puffs.

He sauntered back over, studying the cigar. He looked at the burning end and then back at Adrian. A sick smile came across his face.

"Blake," Adrian said, not quite a hint of concern in his voice but definitely not anywhere near playful anymore.

"Shh," Blake said. "I said shut up." Still that smile hung there.

The Comedian brought the cigar end close to Adrian's cheek and the man turned his face away. His arms slightly pulled at the restraints. Adrian inhaled in very slowly and back out very slowly. A calming method. He was trying not to speak, but he swore, if Blake touched his face with that burning tip, he'd kill him. Or at least hurt him and make him never want to even think of doing it again.

Veidt felt the heat from the end run across his cheek, getting close to his lips. The Comedian pulled the cigar away and took a large inhale of the toxins, holding the exhale. He leaned down and kissed Adrian, letting the smoke bellow out between their mouths.

Adrian savored the flavor.

The Comedian continued to kiss Veidt as he unseeingly lowered his hand and pushed the end of the cigar into Adrian's bare chest. Veidt stiffened from the pain and pulled away, as much as he could at least.

"_Blake_." Now Adrian's tone held nothing short of threatening.

The Comedian knew Adrian's weakness. It was his flawless image. His oh-so-perfect body, now marred by a cigar burn. Marked for life.

"_Veidt_," the Comedian returned with just as much venom. "You always want to give off this image of perfection, but I know you're far from that. Especially when you…" The Comedian let his large hand travel between Adrian's legs. His callused fingers moved gently over the area. "_Associate_…" he grunted, jamming two of his fingers inside of Adrian. "Yourself with people like me." He leaned down to Adrian's ear. "You become imperfect. I'm just…" He brought the cigar to his mouth, inhaling deeply, causing the tip to burn brightly. "Revealing your true side," he said and dug the burning end into Adrian's thigh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sick! Sick! Wrong! Depraved! Immoral!" Rorschach yelled, struggling at his binds again.

Daniel listened evenly as Rorschach recited all of the synonyms he associated gay sex with.

"Never understand," Rorschach argued. "Untie now!"

Daniel didn't move. He just waited.

Out of exhaustion, Rorschach slumped back onto the bed, done with struggling for the time being. "Daniel," Rorschach said dangerously.

"I masturbated to the thought of you last night," Daniel said, staring blankly at nothing in particular. He heard his masked partner let out a sound of disgust, but he ignored him. "Just having you around me is… difficult. I can only hide my erections so long and I wouldn't want to slip up and do something stupid."

"Already did something stupid. Already slipped up," Rorschach said.

"All I'm doing right now is being honest. Except for getting your ass handed to you by Adrian, you haven't been touched." Daniel shifted in his chair. "I'm not going to molest you or… _rape_ you," Daniel said, stressing how ridiculous that sounded. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I care about you. I care about what happens to you and I feel something more than just friendship for you."

"Hurm," Rorschach grunted angrily.

"I _care_, Rorschach," Daniel said again. "There is nothing wrong with that. Not a single thing. It's actually a really good thing if you'd allow it into your life. It means that I would do things for you. All sorts of things… like give you your own cabinet in my kitchen or give you a safe place to sleep at night. And, yes, if it were an option I would gladly… _accompany_ you on those nights." He picked his words carefully and those particular ones were making certain body parts stiffen.

Rorschach twisted his body, without saying anything, and pulled at the restraints again. He writhed for a moment before quitting again. Daniel watched him.

"Look, Rorschach," Daniel said. "Not to make you uncomfortable, but when you do _that_," Daniel pointed to the masked man. "It makes me want to jump you and take advantage of how vulnerable you really are."

Rorschach froze.

"But like I said…" Daniel stood and Rorschach looked at him. "I'm not going to do that." He sat on the edge of the bed. "You've always trusted me Rorschach. And you can continue to, I promise. So calm down, please, and listen."

"Am listening," Rorschach said. "Wish wasn't, but can't help it."

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing," Daniel said. "Especially if you'd give it a chance, I promise you it wouldn't be a bad thing. But, if not… I can hide it. Yes, you'd have to live with knowing, but I would hide it forever. If it meant still continuing to see you."

"Permanent stain on memory," Rorschach replied. "Can't forget."

"I don't expect you to," Daniel said. "But if I can suppress my feelings, you can live with knowing."

Daniel thought he was doing pretty well with his words, but they simply weren't enough. He'd promise not to molest Rorschach, but he never said anything about simple _touch_. But he'd have to be careful… very careful.

"Rorschach," he said. "I'm just going to lay my hand here." He placed his hand, palm down, onto Rorschach's chest. The vigilante's coat, scarf and undershirt were still between Daniel's hand and Rorschach's skin.

Rorschach stiffened but didn't struggle. He probably wouldn't struggle again… knowing it would only expedite this insanity.

"Feel my hand? Feel the pressure?" Daniel asked. "Is there anything wrong with this? This action? Is there anything immoral about this?"

Rorschach inhaled deeply but didn't respond.

"Rorschach?"

"No," Came the masked man's blunt reply.

"Okay," Daniel said, leaving his hand there for a couple minutes before tentatively moving his fingers. He began undoing Rorschach's scarf, loosening it.

"What? Don't—" Rorschach's voice was definitely scared now.

"I'm not going to do anything," Daniel assured. "I just want…" He slipped his hand into the jacket and bypassed the shirt and hit skin. Skin to skin contact. Again he laid his palm down and stayed there. "Now, feel that? The heat? How it feels? Skin to skin. My fingers. Does it hurt? Is there anything bad about this?"

"No," Rorschach said quietly.

Daniel could feel Rorschach's heart as it pounded. He moved his fingers and he knew this could be classified as "caressing" but, hell, if Rorschach was going to kill him over touching his shoulder than fine. He slowly moved his hand up, studying the man's body with his fingers. Daniel felt bones in his shoulders and he outlined them with his fingertips, putting slight pressure on the shoulders.

"Hurm." Rorschach almost _whimpered_.

"This touch," Daniel said. "Everything about it is trying to convey comfort to you. And if you allowed me, I could convey a whole lot more and be a hundred times more… _thorough_. Imagine this feeling, but tenfold… and everywhere."

Rorschach was shaking slightly. "Daniel…"

He studied Rorschach's form, pulling his hand out when he noticed the trembling. But then that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

Rorschach was hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I moved to America (Ah! So exciting!) so I was in the process of moving out/in and flying across the world and all that stuff and this fic got pushed to the back burner for a while. But I'm settled now and will be writing regularly again. So, again, my apologies but do enjoy. **

**Reviews are always appreciated :D **

1½ Months Prior – continued

"How do you think the kiddies are doing?" Blake asked.

"I haven't heard any cries for help, so I'd predict not catastrophic," Adrian answered, still showing remnants of resentment at being burned twice.

"Still upset, darling?" the Comedian asked, patting Veidt's head. He moved his hand down and slowly ran his thumb over Adrian's partially parted lips. "How about you put that gorgeous mouth on me?" The Comedian unbuckled his pants and let them fall around his ankles. "Use that smooth liberal tongue of yours and then maybe I'll make up for what I did. Hm?" He grabbed Adrian's chin and pulled him forward. "Open up," he said and guided himself into Veidt's mouth. He let out a low moan. "That's a good boy."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A silence fell in the room and Rorschach was stock still, not even breathing it seemed. An uncomfortable silence settled in the room because they both knew that Daniel had noticed and neither knew what the next step should be.

In Daniel's mind he wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. Hell, he'd probably never get Rorschach like this again, certainly not as aroused as this ever again. The masked vigilante was moderately calm and acting kind of reasonable. Oddly enough. But, there was one major obstacle – Daniel had promised not to take advantage of Rorschach sexually and, well, sticking his hand down his pants and jacking him off would probably qualify as taking advantage.

Un-_fucking_-fortunately.

If he wanted to do anything to relieve the situation going on in Rorschach's pants he would have to get consent.

"Rorschach?" Daniel said. "Speak to me."

"Hate you," Rorschach said. "Hate you." His hands pulled at the restraints again.

It was sadly desperate and this time as Daniel watched, he felt a strong surge of pity run through him. This was, after all, torture for his friend. Daniel was forcing Rorschach to see in himself what he hated most about human nature – lust. But on the other hand, it had now been confirmed that Rorschach felt the same urges that Daniel and everybody else felt, and therefore shouldn't the mask man be able to experience the good side of lust too? The release part? The coming part? The… _love_ part?

Daniel shifted and Rorschach panicked.

"Don't!" Rorschach yelled.

Daniel froze. "Don't what?" he asked. "How many times do I have to tell you, Rorschach? I'm not going to touch you!" Daniel's anger suddenly got the best of him and he slammed his fist down beside Rorschach's head. "You're so screwed, Rorschach! And you're making me feel bad for something that is natural. Hell, you would rather me beat the living shit out of you than touch you with the intent to please. It's fucked up! _You're_ fucked up! So, stop treating me like _I'm_ the one with issues!"

Daniel's last word echoed slightly before being met with dead silence. Daniel felt heat around his face and he glanced at Rorschach. The only movement from the masked man was the slowly swirling figures that danced across his face.

"Don't understand," Rorschach eventually said and despite the ambiguity of his words, they did not convey anger or defense – just more of a declaration. A last ditch effort to confess how he felt. He didn't understand these feelings. He had never had them and all of his experiences with them were absolutely terrible. The complete opposite of desirable.

"Well," Daniel began and then thought for a moment. "I could try and help you to understand."

There it was. He threw it out there. He offered the "let's-give-this-a-go-and-see-what-happens" option. As opposed to the "let's-forget-all-about-this-and-please-don't-kill-me" option.

"Hurm," Rorschach hummed, mimicking the way a pissed cat growls at its predator. If he had a tail it would be flipping around like crazy.

Daniel felt a kind of fear. That kind of fear when someone sticks their hand out to an irate cat. Not knowing whether it'll strike with its nails or teeth or not at all. It was the uncertainty that was so frightening. And Daniel felt that now as he reached his hand out again and laid it on top of Rorschach's chest.

Rorschach's body tensed and his abdomen clenched tight. It made Daniel want to run his hand down the man's torso and figure out just how firm and taught the vigilante's muscles really were. He could just imagine himself running the tips of his fingers along the indentions of Rorschach's abs and following the muscles lower until he got to his real goal.

Unfortunately, imagination wasn't reality.

But thankfully, he could do whatever the hell he wanted with his imagination. So… take that Rorschach.

Daniel shook his head. "You know Rorschach, as much as you are fighting your urges, I'm fighting just as hard."

Rorschach hummed again. "Don't mean to look so enticing."

Daniel laughed. "Oh, I know you don't." And, really, it was funny to Daniel to think of Rorschach as a sex symbol or something to be desired… but he was. It was as simple as that. "It's not just now. You do this to me all the time."

"Noted," Rorschach growled and Daniel smiled again even though he was pretty sure Rorschach wasn't trying to be funny.

"Daniel," Rorschach began. "Untie… _now_."

"Okay," Daniel said, earning a quick jerk from Rorschach as he turned to look at Daniel. "I will unite you… if you let me do just one thing…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian could feel the fingers on the back of his head dig into his skull and he knew it was time to pull back. He shifted his weight and tried to pull back but the Comedian wouldn't allow it. The fingers that bore into his head dug in a little sharper and Adrian remained where he was.

"I'll do what you taught me," the Comedian said gruffly.

Adrian hummed his approval as he expertly moved his tongue and had the Comedian stiffening and twitching all over. And then the standing vigilante went completely stiff and his hips pumped back and forth uncontrollably as his orgasm was spent.

This is normally the ejaculation part but Adrian had taught Blake how to have continuous orgasms without ejaculating, therefore prolonging the sexual pleasure and achieving the difficult task of multiple orgasms. Needless to say, Blake had mastered the technique quickly.

Adrian pulled back, pleased to see that the Comedian was still hard and ready to continue.

"You've improved," he noted, hungrily staring at the rock hard appendage in front of him.

"I was never bad," the Comedian said.

And it was true. Blake was one of the few partners Adrian had ever had that was able to stand up to everything he threw at him. It seemed at ever new turn Blake was able to meet or counteract the action. He was good. Very good. Adrian would not tire of him soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No," Rorschach said, shaking his head. "No, no, no. No!"

"Alright," Daniel said, shrugging. "Then we can sit here all night."

"No," Rorschach said again, despite its ineffectiveness.

"Consider it, Rorschach," Daniel said. "I will let you free and you will be rid of this whole situation and the only thing you have to do is allow me to kiss you. Just once."

"My face…" Rorschach said.

"Your face?" Daniel repeated. "You mean, you're worried about me seeing your face?"

"Viable problem," Rorschach said, sounding offended.

This made Daniel smile. "So, that's the only thing holding you back?"

Rorschach shifted but didn't make a sound.

"Okay." Daniel stood and flicked the lights off. "Problem solved," he said to the darkness. Slowly he found the edge of the bed and sat down.

This whole situation had made him hard, hell, it had made Rorschach hard, but that still didn't mean that Rorschach was necessarily interested in him or attracted to him. And frankly, this type of situation with someone who was completely unattractive or repulsive would be torturous, so Daniel needed to make sure that it wasn't _him_ that was the problem, but the whole immorality of homosexuality was the problem.

"Have you ever thought, for even a second, about _us_ Rorschach?" Daniel asked.

"No," Rorschach answered.

"Okay," Daniel continued. "Have you ever thought of me… like I think of you?"

To this, Daniel was only met with Rorschach's shallow breathing.

"Can I take you're silence as a yes?" Daniel asked.

And there was nothing.

Daniel smiled. "Then can I kiss you?"

Again, only silence met his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking the ropes off took a lot less time than it did putting them on and before Blake knew it, Adrian was free and looking rather… commanding.

Slipping easily out of the last bind, the billionaire stood and took a step forward, leaving no room between himself, Blake and the desk. The fronts of their thighs touched as Adrian shed his robe. Adrian's fingertips ran gently across each burn mark and the Comedian watched him, almost transfixed.

"You've scarred me," Adrian said.

The Comedian chuckled.

"You seem amused with yourself," Adrian said, shoving Blake onto the desk. Now Adrian had the cocky smile on his face. He pushed the Comedian's legs apart with his hands and Blake grunted as his thigh muscles stretched past their limit. "You don't look so amused anymore…" Adrian grabbed Blake's wrists as the Comedian tried to regain the advantage but Adrian too easily slammed them back down onto the desk. Adrian tisked, shaking his head. "It's my turn."

And despite the pain to come, the Comedian managed a grin. "Don't be too rough with me baby."

But they both knew Blake was full of shit and only liked it when there was pain mixed with pleasure. And that's what Adrian would give him.

Sliding a desk drawer open, Adrian stuck his hand inside and pulled out two objects. They were circular, metallic rings – almost like handcuffs but not connected.

The Comedian eyed them. "Aw," he said sarcastically. "Are those bracelets? One for you and one for me?"

"No," Adrian said, flipping one of the bracelets open and snapping it securely onto the Comedian's wrist. "They're both for you." He had already snapped the second one into place before the Comedian knew to protest otherwise.

Blake put his wrists together and studied the rings. The accessories didn't appear to have a latch or any other way of taking them off. The Comedian tried to put his fingers between the bracelet and his skin but they were too tight. Custom fitted, it seemed.

Adrian was smiling as he watched his little pet try to free himself from his binds. "You can try all you want… you are not getting free. That is, of course, until I want you free."

"Free?" the Comedian asked. "Free from what?"

Adrian leaned in close to Blake. Their lips were almost touching. "Good question." He pulled back and Blake noticed a remote control in the billionaire's hand.

"What—," Blake started but then his hands shot together, the bracelets slamming into each other. Blake sat up, trying to pull the bracelets apart, but even with all his strength he couldn't manage. "What the fuck?"

Adrian's perfect fingers traced the bracelets. "Magnets," he explained. "I can turn them on and off, as well as change the polarity of each bracelet."

"What the _fuck_?" the Comedian repeated.

"Nervous?"

"No," Blake answered.

"Really?" Adrian said, stepping away from the desk. He walked around it and started going out of the room.

"Veidt," the Comedian called after him. "Veidt!"

"Follow."

"I'm not your dog," the Comedian said.

Adrian stopped, back still facing Blake. He turned his face so that his profile was barely visible. "Follow… or I'll make you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel's fingers rested again on Rorschach's chest, but this time it was difficult to see exactly what he was doing since the lights were out. He moved up slowly and found the indention between the vigilante's collar bones. He could feel his own body reacting to the situation and the inside of his thighs were tingling. He tried to resist getting hard, but it seemed impossible – not with Rorschach being compliant, because _damn_Rorschach being compliant was hot.

Next his fingers found stubble and he moved the fingertips up underneath the fabric of his friend's mask. He stayed like this for a while, not wanting to scare Rorschach into rethinking his decision. He didn't want to coax Rorschach with his words either because it gave him this weird feeling, as if he were molesting him or something. There was something about the words "just relax" and "you'll like it" seemed wildly inappropriate for sexual situation, especially when someone was resisting heavily. So as long as Rorschach was content with silence, he would be too.

Gently he lifted the fabric up and folded it over. He had exposed the mouth and the end of the nose, even though Daniel couldn't see any of it. Not really anyway. His eyes were beginning to focus in the darkness so he could vaguely make out shapes but not anything distinct. It was exciting and oddly satisfying in many ways. No one else in the world could get Rorschach like this. Despite this whole charade Rorschach still trusted him. Maybe Adrian was right. Rorschach could be persuaded.

"Don't… know," Rorschach began and Daniel almost pulled his fingers away because he didn't know if Rorschach meant "Don't know" or "Don't. _No_."

"Don't… know how…" Rorschach continued and Daniel was relieved.

This was Rorschach's first kiss… probably. Yeah, it had to be. And Daniel had gone through all the "first-time-jitters" in his teenage years.

"It's simple," he responded. Truth was, as long as both people stayed relaxed then there wasn't much that could go wrong during a kiss.

Daniel traced his thumb over Rorschach's bottom lip. "Are you ready?"

"Hurm," Rorschach said, which just made Daniel smile.

Nervousness started to seep into Daniel, which was ridiculous because he had just rationalized how easy kissing was and how he was sexually experienced and shouldn't get anxious over a kiss. But this was different. This was another "first-time." It was his first time with Rorschach, which would understandably make anyone a little edgy.

"Okay," he said softly as he leaned down.

This was probably the scariest moment of Daniel's life – those last couple of inches before his lips finally covered Rorschach's. He started simple. He just laid his lips against his friend's and moved only minimally, allowing Rorschach to respond when he wished to. Their lips lightly touched as Daniel turned his head and got a better angle feeling Rorschach respond and do the same thing.

God, Daniel wanted to climb on to the bed and straddle Rorschach, but the area between his legs would appreciate that a bit too much and he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He pulled away and felt the incredibly satisfying reaction from Rorschach as he subtly trailed Daniel, not wanting to sever the kiss.

Daniel inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself because damn it all to hell he wanted to _take_ Rorschach. "Okay," he said finally. "I guess I'll untie you now."

Rorschach shifted slightly but didn't say anything. It was probably best that he not, because even the slightest inclination that he wanted more would make Daniel a hot mess.

He started with Rorschach's feet and then moved to his arms. The room was dead silent the entire time and Daniel began to sweat. He loosened the final rope but allowed Rorschach to free himself. He went over to the bedside table and picked up his friend's hat, which had been taken off when they had laid him down. He turned the lamp on.

He looked at Rorschach who had swung his feet over the edge of the bed and was sitting up. Daniel noticed that the vigilante had pulled his mask down again, covering his face. That probably wasn't a good sign.

He offered the hat to Rorschach who stared at it for a second without moving.

'Oh God,' Daniel thought. 'He's gonna kill me.'

Daniel gave the hat a shake, nonverbally saying "_take it_."

Rorschach whipped his hand out and snatched the hat, placing it snugly in its rightful place.

Daniel put his hands up in defense.

Rorschach stood and crossed the room.

He was just going to leave. Daniel couldn't allow that. Not at least without knowing how Rorschach felt about the situation.

Right when Rorschach reached the door, Daniel spoke. "Rorschach."

The vigilante spun around and advanced right up to Daniel, almost giving Daniel a heart attack. Daniel stumbled back and hit the wall behind him, expecting blows any minute.

Rorschach took one step closer and then took another back, obviously unsure of what exactly he wanted to accomplish, but then he slammed his fist into the wall right beside Daniel's head. He hit the wall again and again until exhaustion overcame him, but he never touched Daniel.

Daniel didn't move. His unsteady breathing was the only sound he made. He kept his face turned away, not wanting to look at Rorschach and trigger another fit of punches.

And then Rorschach viciously pushed himself off the wall and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian led the still bound Blake into a part of the mansion the Comedian had never seen before. And the Comedian got the uneasy feeling of being led into a lion's den. He eyed the remote controller that was still in Adrian's hand.

"I've worked hard to make my body the way it is today," Adrian said as he walked. "And I don't appreciate it being tainted by your burn happy hands."

"You were tainted the moment I first put my hands on you," the Comedian said.

Adrian stopped and turned. "You will not do it again."

Blake opened his mouth to speak but Adrian hit him hard in the jaw hindering the action. Blake just laughed.

Adrian pressed a button on the remote control and Blake's arms fell apart, no longer attracted to each other.

"What are you playing at?" the Comedian asked.

"Half the fun is in you not knowing that," Adrian said, the playful tone back in his voice. A dangerous kind of playful though. The kind that told the Comedian that he was about to be thoroughly defiled.


End file.
